


Alternate Universe Woes

by Yukurimi



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukurimi/pseuds/Yukurimi
Summary: Nothing says awkward like spending time with a man who looks exactly like your husband but thinks of himself as your brother. But that's exactly what Corrin has to deal with, every time she sees the Xander who lives in Askr.Fortunately for her, Corrin has a doting—and gorgeous—big sister ready and willing to do anything and everything she can to make her worries go away. Especially if that involves giving Corrin hugs. Or sharing a bed with her.
Relationships: Camilla/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Marx | Xander & My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Alternate Universe Woes

_The sun had just begun to show its face, but Corrin had already left the warmth of her bed and stood atop a balcony._

_Her son was as diligent as his father or more. He was up as soon as the sun was—which meant this was the only time she could see him before duties swept them away from each other._

_He was down in the courtyard, poised and resolute. His sparring partner’s wooden sword was a mere shadow of his famed Raijinto, but nevertheless, the two men circled as though blood was soon to be spilled. There was respect in how they looked at one another—how strange it was to think that only a few months ago, a Nohrian and a Hoshidan would have worn twisted reflections of those looks when they faced each other._

_A lot of things made her smile, in that moment. Pride, mostly. The chill of a gloomy Nohrian morning nipped at her shoulders, but it was a small price._

_Not that she complained when her husband came up beside her and looped his arm around her shoulders. She reached up to hold his hand gently, leaning against him. She didn’t need to see his face to know that he shared her pride, but she looked up anyway, because she’d never get tired of seeing him._

A knock came from Corrin’s door, jolting her out of her happy memories.

“Corrin?” The voice was one she’d grown intimately familiar with, over the years. Some days, it had been her anchor, her harbor, her armor. “Are you ready?”

Her voice caught in her throat for a moment, but she found it quickly. “Just a moment!” she replied, before breathing deeply. She gave her reflection a quick, scanning assessment. Her hair and face looked fine, and the… outfit, she… assumed looked fine? She still couldn’t believe women in Askr wore so little in the summer, but she’d been assured by Anna herself that her choice of beachwear was entirely appropriate. Even for what was nominally a familial trip.

Which meant she was almost naked. And about to go outdoors. That would take some getting used to.

She wasn’t entirely satisfied with how she looked, but, mournfully, she reminded herself that it wasn’t anything to fret over.

Because, as she was reminded when she opened the door and the man outside was the epitome of polite dignity, his eyes refusing to even glimpse at anything slightly indecent—the Xander that dwelled in Askr, that fought alongside the Order of Heroes, was not the same one that had jumped into a bottomless chasm with nothing but his faith in her, not the one who had rode with her to fight Anankos… and not the one who had asked for her hand, for her to take a place on the throne of Nohr beside him.

He was, however, naked from the waist up and the knees down.

Corrin was silently thankful when a bubbly-as-always Elise pounced on her. “ _Finally!_ ” Elise cried out. “I thought you were going to be in there _forever!_ ”

It was a refreshing, reassuring dosage of normalcy. Perhaps the day was salvageable.

***

“I still can’t believe you’re letting us do this.”

“You’re not the only one.”

“C’mon, Corrin, we’re almost done!”

A few more minutes, and Corrin and Elise had filled in the entirety of a large hole they’d spent the better part of two hours digging. If someone were to pass it by now, they would almost think nothing had ever happened.

Except that Leo’s dour head stuck out of the sand like a pale gourd. He stared forwards resolutely.

And Corrin, who, unlike some, was not, in fact, oblivious to how ridiculous the whole affair was, broke into giggles as she slumped back. “You’re absolutely sure you’re alright with this?”

Leo had the distinct look of someone who knew exactly how stupid he looked but was too proud to ever admit it was anything but desired.

Corrin giggled again, picking up the spectacularly pretentious cloak Leo had abandoned when he was buried, which she draped over his head to give him some cover from the sun. He made a quiet grunt of approval.

Elise, meanwhile, had already gotten distracted and run off somewhere. Which suited Corrin just fine—she was feeling a bit sore from all the digging, since she didn’t have the same limitless stock of energy Elise apparently did.

So she stood up and covetously eyed the shade of the umbrella and… “beach chairs,” she thought Anna had called them—whatever they were, they were springy and comfortable and well worth the price. Camilla had set them up when they’d all gotten there, but she wasn’t anywhere in sight at the moment. Unless maybe that was her a little ways down the beach—there were so many heroes milling about it was tough to single anyone out.

Corrin looked down at Leo. “I’m going to go take a break,” she said. “Let me know if you want me to dig you out.”

She made her way back to their chairs and sprawled out on one. She had to admit, strange as it all still was to her, Askr had some good customs. Maybe if she ever found herself back in Nohr, she’d see about implementing some of them herself.

… She started preparing a list of reasons that did not hinge on her husband going barechested all day. Just in case someone asked. Because she would never do such a thing with so frivolous a motive.

“Oh my. Had too much fun already?”

At the sound of Camilla’s voice, Corrin looked up and over—and immediately found herself averting her eyes. As scanty as she thought her own outfit was, Camilla had outdone her; her top held her breasts so haphazardly it looked like it could give out any second, and the fabric she had knotted around her waist was sheer and colorful and translucent and accentuated her legs much more than it concealed them.

Confidence, as always, was not a thing Camilla lacked. On some level, Corrin envied her for that.

“It’s a lot to get used to,” Corrin mumbled. “Thought I’d take a bit of a break.”

“That sounds like a splendid idea.” Camilla sat down on the chair next to Corrin, crossing her legs and holding outone of a pair of dainty glasses filled with some bright blue liquid. “Would you like something to drink, then? I have no idea what these are, but they came very highly recommended.”

Corrin took the drink—with a small amount of hesitation, because nothing that bright and colorful could possibly be healthy. But Camilla didn’t seem to have any lasting quandaries over sipping from her glass, so Corrin followed suit.

It was much sweeter than she expected. “It’s good,” Corrin murmured, to which Camilla gave a small nod.

They went quiet after that. There was quite enough to appreciate without anything being said. Scenery to enjoy, a gentle breeze to relish… between the sand and the waves, the landscape in front of them was astoundingly picturesque.

And with how many heroes there were, there was always something interesting going on.

The little Nifl princess—Ylgr, that was her name—was standing behind Leo’s head, periodically thwacking him with a large spade. Each time, she paused to assess the situation, and Leo remained steadfastly dispassionate.

And no sooner than she’d thought of that, she found her eyes drifting down towards the waves, where Xander had tracked down Elise. He had some kind of… big floaty thing… Elise loved it, whatever.

It wasn’t what Corrin ended up dwelling on, anyway. It was easy to forget what she missed, until someone that looked exactly like it stood in front of her.

“You know…” Camilla hesitated.

Corrin frowned. “What?”

“We… might not have known each other that long, really,” Camilla said. She reached over to gently touch Corrin’s hand, wrapping her fingers around it. “But I can’t bring myself to think of you as anything but my darling little sister.”

Corrin’s cheeks flushed. “Th—thanks,” she murmured. “I feel the same way.” She winced. “Not… not exactly the same but—you know what I mean, right?”

“Of course I do, sweetie.” Camilla gave Corrin’s hand an affectionate squeeze. “I want nothing more than for you to think of me just like the Camilla you grew up with. Which means, of course…” Camilla swiveled her head. Her eye was barely visible behind her hair, but what Corrin could see of it was warm and kind. “That if anything is on your mind, my ear is _always_ open.”

Tightness came to Corrin’s chest. She looked away, towards the sounds of laughter amidst crashing waves. Xander had Elise perched on his shoulder, their smiles bright and gleaming and wide.

It seemed like only yesterday that Xander—her Xander—had held her close and tight to his chest. She remembered exactly how that felt. And the… activities that sometimes followed. Which were far from brotherly, on his part, and all the more delicious for it.

“And if you are at all how I think you are,” Camilla said, tugging on Corrin’s attention by rubbing her hand, “then you definitely have something on your mind.”

Warmth blossomed behind Corrin’s cheeks, and it had nothing to do with the sun. She looked down, sighing. “No point denying it, is there?”

“No. There isn’t.”

Corrin let out a small, bashful chuckle. She shot another glance at Xander, who’d somehow ended up flat on his back on the sand while Elise shoveled more on top of him. “There are a lot of problems that I can’t get rid of by talking about them,” she said with a wistful sigh.

“Oh, Corrin…” Like a striking cobra, Camilla yanked Corrin into a viciously tight hug. “It wounds me to hear you speaking so tragically!”

“Wha—” Corrin blanched when she realized exactly what sort of warm, cozy valley her face had just been pressed into. “Camillaaaa,” she whined, struggling to wriggle away. “Everyone’s watching!”

“Good!” Camilla cried out, somehow finding the strength to make her embrace tighter. “I don’t want a soul in this world to not realize how adorable I think you are!”

Corrin gave one last futile push before resigning herself to her fate and going limp in Camilla’s arms. And did her best not to dwell on how little they were both wearing, but the sheer amount of soft, smooth skin touching hers made that an impossible task.

… And she had to admit, there were things she was less keen on touching. And people she was less keen on being with.

So when, a good long while later, Camilla finally relented a bit, ran her fingers tenderly through her hair and asked her “Feeling better?” Corrin could do little but smile and nod.

It would have been a lie to say the rest of the beach day was entirely free of struggle, but after that talk it was a lot easier to enjoy herself.

***

Much later in the day, Corrin missed the beach, awkwardness and all.

The hour had become an uncomfortable one. It was one Corrin knew all too well—when her eyes were starting to struggle to stay open, and her attention began to drift when she tried to lose herself in a novel, but she hadn’t quite worked up the will to go to bed.

When she thought of it in that sense, it felt quite peculiar, but that was what it was. There was nothing to be gained by staying up, and she knew that, but still she sat in candlelight, far from her covers and blankets.

She sighed, flipping her book closed with a thump and slumping back, drawing her knees to her chest.

It was much too late for her to go out and busy herself. Everyone else was either asleep or had a good reason if they weren’t. Not like her. Gods, she felt pathetic—was an empty bed really such a frightening thing?

No, she decided. She could handle it.

Thinking that was easy. Convincing herself of it, less so. So it wasn't until a few minutes later that, with a sigh, she got up, dressed herself in her nightgown, and laid down.

Ten minutes later, she’d turned over several times, fussed with all three of her pillows, and tried both sides of her bed. She stared up at the ceiling—where was that fatigue she’d felt just a little while ago, when she hadn’t been _trying_ to sleep?

She rolled over onto her side, sighing.

Her mind replayed her talk with Camilla at the beach.

She sat up, rubbing at her eyes, her head hanging.

After a little deliberation, she swung her legs over the side of her bed, stood up and made her way to the door and out into the hallway. Camilla’s room wasn’t far, so she could find it easily, even in the dim light of the evening.

When she reached it, Corrin lifted her hand, ready and poised to knock… then lowered it without making a sound. She sighed, pressing her fingers to her forehead, turning away—only to find herself facing the door again a moment later. When did she get so childish?

… She asked herself as she was about to wake up her big sister in the middle of the night because she couldn’t sleep. That was not the most helpful of thoughts. 

She sucked in a long, deep breath, then let it out. Camilla wouldn’t mind, she told herself. If anything, she’d probably be more relieved she came to her than she’d be irritated at being woken up. It wasn’t going to be a burden to her.

Again, thinking was the easy part. Corrin wasn’t quite sure she’d managed the harder pary, if the tightness in her chest and the warmth in her cheeks as she finally knocked were any indicators.

Nothing happened for a moment, and she contemplated slipping away or knocking again or half a dozen other things, but a drowsy voice murmured “Yes? What is it?” and at that point she was committed.

But far from eager. “Can I come in?” she asked.

A pause. “Corrin? Is that you?”

“Y—yes.”

“Then of course you can.”

Corrin breathed deeply and slipped inside, pulling the door shut behind her. She’d expected the room to be dark, but there was a flicker of orange—she saw Camilla’s silhouette framed by what must have been a freshly-lit candle.

“Sorry if I woke you,” Corrin said, “I just—” She cut herself off, her eyes going wide. Camilla turned to face her, yawing, and her stirring revealed she wasn’t wearing a stitch of clothing above her waist. “S—sorry!” Corrin blurted, edging towards the door, wincing at how loudly she’d spoken.

“Oh, sweetie, that’s quite alright.” Camilla’s voice was clearly laced with weariness, but that didn’t suck the tenderness from it entirely. Nonchalantly, she pulled her covers up past her breasts, holding them in place with one hand while she rubbed at her eyes with the other. “What’s the matter? Please, sit down and tell me all about it.”

“Are you sure? I can come back! Sometime when you’re…” Corrin cleared her throat.

Camilla looked down at herself, frowning. “Does it bother you?”

“What? N—no, it’s fine, just—”

“Then I don’t see a problem,” Camilla said, lifting her head and brushing her hair out of her eyes. “Something’s bothering you, and that is _not alright_ , so come over here and tell me what it is and I’ll make it go away.”

There was a definite temptation to turn and run, but at that point Corrin would not have been surprised if Camilla followed her all the way back to her room, and that would just be a thousand times more embarrassing for both of them.

So, with no small amount of hesitation, she moved over to Camilla’s bed and sat on the side.

She didn’t say anything, not at first. She hadn’t quite thought that far ahead, and Camilla didn’t seem intent on prying, so there was silence. But it was a calm, comfortable silence.

“I…” Corrin spoke without thinking, when she was intent on breaking that silence than she was on saying anything in particular. She looked down, wringing her hands in her lap. “Couldn’t sleep,” she murmured.

A shudder in the mattress told her Camilla was moving, and she looked over her shoulder to see her sister scooting closer—the covers technically hid her breasts, but they did little to obscure an alluring bounce, which made Corrin snatch her gaze away. “Why not?” Camilla asked.

“It’s… sort of a long story.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Simple words, but they helped Corrin smile. “You know that I’m not from the same Nohr you are. Well, in the one I’m from, I’m a queen, not a princess.”

“Oh.” Concern laced Camilla’s voice. “Did something happen to Xander, where you came from?”

Corrin let out a giggle. Heat welled up behind her cheeks. “You could say that. He married me.”

The quiet that fell over them went on a good long while. Corrin shot a peek at Camilla, who didn’t say anything—her brow was furrowed subtly, as though she was working out slowly how to respond to that.

“It must sound awfully strange to you,” Corrin said.

“It does. I must confess it’s a surprise. But in a way, it’s a relief as well.”

“It is?”

“Obviously. If you ever had a husband who treated you badly, I might have to kill him for you, but there’s nobody I’d trust more to make you happy than Xander.”

A shiver passed through Corrin’s spine, and a nervous chuckle through her throat. “Right,” she mumbled. “Of course. He does. He… did.”

Another stretch of quiet. “Oh,” Camilla said after a while, in such a low voice Corrin barely heard her. “You miss him.”

Hearing it out loud like that made it feel like a weighty, solemn thing. “I do,” Corrin said. “With you and Leo and Elise, it’s… you’re all exactly the way I remember you, but with him…” She heard a crack in her voice, and she looked away, rubbing at her eyes. “It’s silly, I know.”

“Oh, sweetie,” Camilla crooned quietly, and then Corrin felt arms wrapping around her shoulders. “Nothing that makes you feel that way is silly.”

Corrin made a sound somewhere between a sob and a laugh. She reached her hand upwards, and quickly found Camilla’s fingers threading through her own and squeezing gently. “You’re right.”

Lips pressed to the back of her head, and fingers combed through her hair affectionately. “Of course I am. Remember that, the next time you worry about confiding in me.”

That coaxed another chuckle out of Corrin. She nodded. “Alright. I will.”

“Good. Now then.” Camilla eased off slightly, fixing her makeshift dress. “Forgive me if this is a difficult topic, but what do you miss about your Xander? Perhaps we can find suitable replacements here.”

Corrin blanched. “Well. Thing is.” She combed through her thoughts for a phrasing that wouldn’t make her want to die. “I. We—Xander and I, back where I came from.” Gods, she sounded like an idiot. “We had a son,” she said, though it came out as such a small squeak of a noise that she worried Camilla hadn’t heard her.

But the response was just a quiet “Oh,” as if what Corrin had said sounded like the most natural thing in the world. “I see. You and him… slept together, I take it.”

Corrin mumbled a quiet thanks for her having been spared the agony of coming out and saying it. “Yeah. And I couldn’t ask this world’s Xander to do that.”

“Well. ‘Couldn’t’ is an awfully strong word.”

Corrin turned to face Camilla with wide, desperate eyes.

“… But I understand your reluctance,” Camilla added. She paused, her lips pursed as though she was deep in thought. “Well,” she said after a while, “for once, I can’t give you exactly what you want. But… you are more than welcome to stay with me tonight.”

Corrin felt the blood draining from her cheeks. “Oh. That, um…” Her mind flashed back to the hug at the beach, and how it felt when Camilla held her like that. “I don’t know that that—” She bit her lip, wincing at the way Camilla’s expression wilted. “I mean… I think that—I think I’d be… more restless. If I was with you.” Gods, she almost wished she could just burn to ashes on the spot. Why would she say anything like that? “You’re—” Why was she still talking? When did she end up staring at Camilla’s chest? “Very, um…”

Camilla just blinked… and then nodded again, realization shining in her eyes. “Oh,” she said. For the first time Corrin could remember, she looked conscious about what she was showing, fussing awkwardly with the blanket she held over herself. “Well,” she added, her eyes turning away, “there might be something I could do about that.”

“What do you…?” Corrin pinched her lips shut, all kinds of lurid thoughts invading her mind. “N—no, that—that wouldn’t be—”

She tore her eyes away, but Camilla touched her cheek and brought them back to hers. “If it helps you,” she said, “then I don’t think there is anything wrong about it.” Her hand wandered down to Corrin’s shoulders, soft fingers gliding smoothly across her skin. “It’s affection you’re missing, isn’t it? Intimacy?”

None of the royalty Corrin grew up with could have given a speech as eloquent as the blissful shudder that ripped through her when Camilla touched her. “Yes,” she murmured, shrinking back. “Yes, it is. But—”

“Shh.” Camilla took her gently by the wrists, drawing her forwards into her lap. “Let me take care of you,” she whispered. “That’s what I’m here for.”

“You’re…” Corrin swallowed. Her cheeks must have been red as roses, and her stomach must have been a hurricane of butterflies. She felt awash in too many feelings to make sense of them all. “You’re not going to take no for an answer, are you?”

Camilla paused. “Of course I would,” she said. “I want to help you. Nothing more.”

“Right. Of course. But this…” Corrin squirmed where she sat. “I don’t know that this is a problem that needs—”

“Now _that_ ,” Camilla said, pressing a finger to Corrin’s lips, “is something I will not listen to. You have needs. Everyone your age does.”

A protest started to form in Corrin’s throat, but it died an early death when it saw no hope of maturing into a coherent argument. “Alright,” Corrin said with a sigh. “If you think that… with you… would help, then…”

Camilla chuckled lightly. She reached up to cup Corrin’s cheek, and she leaned forwards.

And next thing Corrin knew, the softest pair of lips she’d ever touched were brushing against her own. She shivered, though she burned. Camilla felt so different than Xander. But good, in her own way.

She felt herself being pulled closer, into Camilla’s lap. Her hands came out in front of her and found a bounty of creamy skin—she wanted to touch everything, see if every part of Camilla was so lovely.

She felt the hem of her gown being lifted, slowly, cautiously. Camilla pulled her lips back but kept her head close, her cheek pressed to Corrin’s. “May I?”

The question barely registered, but Corrin nodded in a daze. Not until her gown was fully over her head did she fully realize what she’d agreed to, but at that point she’d not have turned back for the world.

Heat welled up in her core. She was dimly aware of her hips rolling, pressing into Camilla’s… thigh or waist or whatever it was—it didn’t matter what it was, just that it was warm and enticing and _there_.

“One moment,” Camilla said. She tugged on the covers, and Corrin reluctantly shifted so that she could peel them back.

The removal of the sheets showed that Camilla’s nakedness extended to more than just her chest. Not a scrap of fabric clung to her anywhere; under the flickering candlelight, it was all that silky smooth skin.

“There we are,” Camilla said. She slid back up against the headboard, parting her legs and patting the space between them.

Corrin scooted closer, and was almost dragged into place once she was close. Camilla took her by the shoulders and turned her around, so that she faced away, drawing her close. “Just relax. Let me take care of you.”

Nodding dazedly, Corrin laid back, leaning against Camilla’s chest like it was a pillow. It was certainly soft enough to be one, but the heat it radiated made it a dozen times more luxurious. Add in the silky texture of hair, her own and Camilla’s, she could almost pretend she had a blanket too.

Arms circled her shoulders, pulling her close. Fingers wandered along the ridge of her collarbone, excited to explore her. “What do you like?” Camilla whispered into her ear, her voice low and breathy.

Even before she got an answer, one of her hands glided down to Corrin’s chest, settling atop her bare breast and squeezing it gently. Corrin sighed, laying her hand atop Camilla’s and pressing on it. “A—a little harder.” She quite doubted Xander was rough on her, by the standards of men, but next to him, Camilla was like a feather.

“Of course.” Camilla’s fingers constricted, sinking into Corrin’s breast and making her squirm.

Her other hand slithered downwards, taking a small detour to cup and knead Corrin’s other breast, but eventually going much, much lower. Down her side, stroking her all the way to her stomach—and then lower still, slipping between her legs and tracing sensual patternless shapes on her inner thigh.

Corrin’s breath hitched. She felt her legs instinctively parting, her hips rolling, her teeth gripping her bottom lip. There was a needy fire in her core. 

Fingers slipped beneath her panties, making those same tantalizing circles, dancing close and closer and closer to her lower lips, heedless to the insistent rolling of her hips. “Ca—Camilla,” she whined, “what’re you—?”

Camilla’s other hand pushed on her cheek, bringing her face around for a kiss to silence her. “Isn’t it obvious?” Camilla said, sliding the heel of her palm between Corrin’s thighs. “You’re adorable when you’re all worked up like this.”

Another protest formed in Corrin’s throat, but then Camilla finally, _finally_ slipped a finger inside her and she forgot all about it. She gasped, squirming when Camilla’s thumb flicked against her clit and sent a sharp, blissful whiplash through her spine.

“But you know me. I could never keep you waiting forever.”

A quick peck on the cheek, and then that finger was pumping in and out of her, joined quickly by another.

Corrin moaned softly, letting her head roll back and fall against Camilla’s shoulder. Somehow she’d forgotten just how good it felt to be touched down there—or maybe she’d just gotten used to Xander doing it, and was pleasantly surprised.

But she felt… happy. Several flavors of happy, all at once. There was the mellow, comfortable kind, like getting all bundled up and sipping hot tea on a cold winter day. There was the quiet, intimate joy of knowing she _mattered_ , knowing somebody cared for her. There was that quick, frantic joy of ins and outs and lips pressing to her own and fingers massaging her breast…

It was an antidote to loneliness, and she wished it could never go away.

But at long last she felt pressure building between her thighs, like a dam straining under a coursing river. Pinches and thrusts and flicks and rubs—a dozen species of ministrations wore her down faster and faster.

And finally she couldn’t hang on any longer. Her hips bucked, she poured a long, lurid cry into Camilla’s mouth, she arched her back and grasped the sheets tightly and writhed where she lay.

After what felt like a too-short eternity, it all died out and she slumped back against Camilla, breathing heavily. Camilla’s fingers slid out of her, glistening with moisture. Camilla rubbed them briefly on the sheets beside them, but when she wrapped her arms around Corrin’s shoulders again, her fingers were still damp.

Not that Corrin was in any mood to complain. She turned onto her side, resting her cheek on Camilla’s shoulder. “Thanks,” she said. “I… think I needed that.”

She got a tender smile and a kiss on the forehead. “Then I’m glad I could give it to you,” Camilla whispered. “Now. Shall we try to get some sleep?”

Corrin nodded dazedly, clinging to Camilla’s chest and squirming to get comfortable. Her eyes fluttered shut, though she was still dimly aware of Camilla putting out the candle and shifting her posture.

Only a minute or two after Camilla had laid down and pulled the covers over them, Corrin had drifted into a content slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably far from the best thing I've written. But I hope you enjoyed, if you made it this far! Feedback's extremely welcome, especially if you want to tell me how much this sucks and why.
> 
> <3


End file.
